roblox_expeditionfandomcom-20200213-history
Events
Newer, more recently added events can be found HERE. What are Events? Events are special times which allow very unusual things can occur, the type of Event depends on the Host but generally can be categorized into Legitimate and Illegitimate. All Rules are up the Host, making these Rules the Default unless otherwise stated. Serverwide Events can only be hosted by Moderators/Admins, however players can host their own events for their own Tribe in a Role-Play sense. This is to keep the frequency of Game-Changing times shorter so that all have the opportunity to play the game properly. Legitimate: These Events tend to require far more effort, but are more rewarding than Any Illegitimate Event, please note that these Events can happen at any time. Such events are as follows: |Rules| Players should restrict themselves to the enemy Tribe when picking Targets. Participating Players should follow the commands of the Hosts/Leaders at all times, this includes commands like: Retreat, Engage, Rearm, Gather etc. If a player does not wish to participate any longer, they are to leave the tribe and forfeit items that were given to them by the tribe unless they gathered the items themselves. This is to prevent people that leave from putting the tribe at a disadvantage simply because they deserted. During Peace periods players are NOT to attack the enemy tribe unless provoked or the Host/Leader of their tribe permits or says it's time for War again. Failure to abide by the above rules will probably result in both tribes coming after you. * Crusades* - Crusades are hosted by Strelka to uphold the Obsidian Oath, and his own personal belief of a god named Pyroneus. This is also known as the Pyroneus Crusades. In the crusades, everything is earned legitimately, and plunders can be kept. However, the equipment you use for this must be earned legitimately as well. (i.e. Armor, Weapons and Tools provided by the empire, or having existing gear.) * Construction - This event is to bond with whomever is closest to you, and construct a castle as best as they can. They can keep this castle when they're done. The best castle is overall the most well rounded, most conservative with resources, and well defended. This may or may not have a reward. * Pirate Invasion -'' A group of players band together on a Sailboat in a tribe name of their choosing, then they travel around raiding and plundering all the Sea Docks and villages near the water. They are not able to travel inland and must stay near the sailboat. They will continue to conduct raids until '''ALL' of the crewmen have been slain. (Illegitimate can give crew proper names like Crewmate #1 and change their appearance to suit the Event.) * Viking Invasion -'' above but with sailboats, leather armor and axes. = to be Added = Illegitimate: These Events are different from the ones above and are more Aesthetic and game breaking rather than game building, please note that these Events usually only happen when given prior notice such as in the Group's Shout (Not the Tribe shout) as they can be quite startling to new players. Such Events can ''only be hosted by Admins/Moderators: |Rules| If a player leaves the sight of a Hosting Admin and are transformed, player will be reverted back to normal without hesitation or Question. If a player attacks another player, transformed or not without prior provocation the player will be reverted to a normal player. If a player harasses another player they will be reverted. If a player leaves the tribe of the Hosting Admin they are to either re-join or be reverted until re-joining. Hosting Admin is to make certain all players, new and old know that the following Events are NOT part of the main game and are only temporary. Players participating in these Events will NOT have lost items returned, players accept the risk that they may die due to a unavoidable bug, an example is the Dwarf's size causing severe Physics issues for the player occasionally. If a player has broken any of the rules they will receive the above and will NOT be allowed to transform again for the remainder of the Event. Breaking the rules more than 3 times during events will result in a Ban from Events. (Still able to play the game, just can't transform.) {Creature Events} Fairy In this event willing players can be transformed into "Fairies". Fairy Transformation includes the following: * Neon Effect * Sparkles Effect * Light Effect * Flight * Fairy Wings * Unable to leave presence of Hosting Admin Giant In this event willing players can be transformed into "Giants". Giant Transformation includes the following: * Supersize * Unable to eat or drink or use anything * Unable to wear Armour * Can leave Hosting Admin's sight due to size and inability to do anything. '' '' Dwarf In this event willing players can be transformed into "Dwarfs". Dwarf Transformation includes the following: * Baby Size * Unable to chop trees without a boost * Can crawl through holes * Miners Helmet * Headlamp * Can have Physics issues, like flying out of the map randomly. * Tied to Hosting Admin, leaving presence will result in reversion due to combat abuse. Clone In this event willing players can be transformed into "Random Player". Random Player Transformation includes the following: * Be named after a Random player * No Commands given (If transformed into a Staff Member) * Multiple copies of a player that act stationary and do not despawn when killed can be created. '' '' Ghost In this event willing players can be transformed into "Ghosts". Ghost Transformation includes the following: * Transparent, Grey Body. * Fly Ability * Smoke * Light Battle In this Event, a Staff member dresses up as a Dragon, Ogre or some other powerful Creature while holding some sort of loot, then they proceed to attack Players that choose to be the Heros, if the heros defeat the Boss they can keep it's loot, if they die then their items are forfeited. It is recommened that the Boss hide in a cave of some sort in order to prepare for the Heros and make them go on a "Expedition" to defeat it. * Dragon: ** Fly Abilty ** Fire ** Dragon Hats ** Obsidian Armor ** Wings ** Supersize {Non-Creature Events} The main rules of Non-Creature Events are: # Do not abuse the Event. # Do not use the Event to slaughter players or exploitation. # Do not assume that this is part of the main game. Racing In this event willing players can use the following object "Cars". The Car Event includes the following: * Drivable Cars for players * Race Courses (If Btools become possible for hosting Admin) the Flag In this Event participating players choose two teams that are created by a Staff member, then each team creates a base at the location of their choosing provided it is on the Mainland (Unless agreed upon that they can build on Islands for Sea Battles) then their team leader places a flag at the location in their base that they want provided it can be accessed, placing one inside a wooden hut is allowed but not if it's Stone. Then the two teams do battle and try to color the opposite flag with their own color. Team Leaders will need to avoid dieing else their tribe color will change. Various variations of this are possible. = to be Added = Combat You may find combat events and others on the Community Combat Events page.